


Double Sided

by PierceTheJaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Please be gentle with me, a really vague mention of self harm??, i love Kuroo but he kinda got that player vibe, i needa stop making the reader so much like me haahahahahahahhaha srry, im depressed what more can i say, reader is in quite the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheJaeger/pseuds/PierceTheJaeger
Summary: Those who are sad are paralleled with another being of joy, and brought about comfort to their solace.However,with that being said,parallel beings are destined to never intersect...





	Double Sided

It is times such as these that I cherish the most…

   However, even with that being said, the moment is still quite bitter

   So much so it seems to make the cup of black coffee in front of me taste as though someone

   added one to many sugar packets

 

The room seemed to have lost saturation now, as well as the luminosity it once held when I had first arrived and only naïve jovial thoughts radiated my better judgement, blinding me quite literally, and to have the noose completed and taught, the temperature had dropped drastically; my skin blanching even with the blanket draped over my body.

 

Why I had come here even with having known ---

   Everyone had warned me against it…

   against seeing him…

   and against reasoning and rationality I found myself knocking on his door

 

And to further bury myself into the grave, I had come at my lowest; when the hands of the beings I could no longer control began their insistent clawing at my already torn skin.

 

Everything began to spin and the bile within my stomach hastened its churning; breathe shortening; heart rate increasing; and in a moment that felt like a second I truly believed I was about to implode….

   until a once flaccid arm began its awakening and slithered around my trembling waist; the

   warmth and firmness of the appendage giving halt to my previous attack

   and all at once I remembered his presence and I commenced my decent from the anxiety high;

   his muscular arm was heavy and did well to keep me grounded.

 

But I knew this would not last much longer, nor would it happen again in better circumstances; and he knew it as well, but be it how it was, he was still genuinely a kind person. So for as long as I needed comfort from solace he would give it to me, and I once again settled in with my back to his chest and his never settled bed-head tickling my forehead. The plagued thoughts of never being able to be the only one he would hold, love and cherish were again clouded by the lingering warmth of his fingers on my hip and the sickeningly sweet nothings he whispered into my ear.

 

This moment left a sour taste lingering in the aftermath of things, but for now, I chose to swallow it down well and let this poisonous medicine take me over.

   

    Because although I was not to his, a remedy he was to me......

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovelies!  
> I have actually been writing and publishing more and I am actually shocking myself!  
> I am not like the average being whom takes their time and carefully plans  
> out a piece of literature before revising and then publishing, nO, I simply am  
> "triggered", for a lack of a better word, and I began scribbling out stuff on a stray piece of  
> paper or on memos on my phone. I then proceed to read it over then simply fix any grammatical errors and BAM!  
> My dookie stories are completed!  
> Aish~ I am rambling again sorry sorry!~  
> Anyhoo thank you so very much for reading!
> 
> Please comment!!~♡


End file.
